jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Toffina/Prima Aprilis - Wielki Wybuch
I oto jest me halucynkowe opowiadanko na konkurs. ;-; Chciałam tylko podziękować mej siostrze za pomoc w pisaniu! xD (tutaj jej profil, ale ona i tak nic nie robi na wiki, tylko stworzyła konto tak po prostu .-.) Pare informacji przed przeczytaniem: *'Będą 4 wymyślone postacie: Toffina (TO JA XDD), Rose (Śmiertnik Zębacz), Muffina (jeźdźczyni Toffiny) i Wiktorusia (jeźdźczyni Rose i siostra Muffiny) Na tym blogu znajdziecie ich wizerunki.' *'Akcja dzieje się po JWS i przed JWS 2, czyli w trakcie serialu "Jeźdźcy smoków" (wszyscy' mają po 15 lat) *'Będzie duuuuuuuuuuużo dialogów. (Angel się nie spodoba, oj nie D:)' I to tyle, nic dodać, nic ująć, zapraszam do czytania! (tego szajsu XD) Na Berk nadchodził najbardziej miły i przyjemny dzień w roku - Prima Aprilis. Wszyscy w te święto podtykają sobie brudne skarpety pod nos, zrzucają na siebie wiadra z wodą (lub innymi sybstancjami), zjadają cudze owce, kradną banany... W ten dzień co roku Stoick organizuje wielkie przyjęcie. Oczywiście smoki też mają swoje rozrywki i Szczerbatek urządza impreze w jaskini Płomienia. - Hakokieł! Idziesz wreszcie?! - krzyknął zielonooki gad, który nie potrafił już usiedziedź w miejscu. - Przyjdę trochę później! Muszę przedstawić Toffinie mój dowcip, który zrobiłem Rose - odpowiedział Ponocnik z lekkim hihotem. - Jak chcesz... - To bye! - Poczekaj! - zawołał czarny smok, odwracając się w mgnieniu oka. - Przynieś smoczymiętke! Dużo smoczymiętki! - Ehh... Postaram się. Narazie. - Cześć! - Nocna Furia już biegła w kierunku jaskini, ale szybko zatrzymała się. - A nie, jeszcze coś! - Co?! - Weź jeszcze trochę piwa! - Skąd?! - Z Great Hall! Przemycisz trochę! - Dobra, pa! - A i jeszcze jedn.. - nie dokończył mówić, bo Hakokieł walnął go kamieniem. - SHUT UP! Tymczasem nastoletni wikingowie także szykowali mnóstwo żartów. Oczywiście nie wszyscy, bo Czkawka jak zawsze próbował temu zapobiec. - Astrid! Czy to naprawdę konieczne? - Pewnie, że tak! Zobaczy Smark jeden z kim zadziera! - odpowiedziała pewna siebie blondynka, wyjmując łososia z kosza na ryby. - Myślę, że to nie najlepsze rozwiązanie... - próbował ją przekonać. - Oj tam, ty najlepiej już w ogóle nie myśl! Jest Prima Aprilis, trzeba się wyszaleć! - Astrid zaczęła pakować rybę do spodni Sączysmarka. - No niby tak, ale wy wszyscy chyba przesa... Zaraz, skąd ty wzięłaś jego spodnie?! - A po co ci to wiedzieć, co ja encyklopedia jestem? Czkawka tylko westchnął i odszedł w stronę domu. Z naprzeciwka właśnie szedł niczego niespodziewający się Sączysmark. - O, Sączysmark! Jak miło cie widzieć! - dziewczyna przywitała się z sarkazmem. - Wyprałam ci spodnie! Proszę bardzo, idź przymierz! - O, dziękuje milejdi! Wszędzie ich szukałem i musiałem ukraść jedną parę Mieczykowi... Zaraz wracam. Chłopak pobiegł do domu, a po pięciu minutach wyszedł uradowany ze swoimi starymi galotami. - Jakoś dziwnie się czuję... no nic! To narazie, piękna! Gdy tylko odszedł na pare metrów, gromada Straszliwców rzuciła się na niego, czując woń świeżego łososia. - Ohoho, o matko! - krzyczał podskakując. - Ale mam branie! Astrid myślała, że wybuchnie ze śmiechu, ale na szczęście skończyło się tylko na zdartym gardle przez 2 tygodnie. Hakokieł dumnie szedł w stronę Toffiny. - Toff! Nie uwierzysz jaki żart zrobiłem Rose! - Skoro nie uwierzę to po co mam słuchać? - odpowiedziała i odleciała. Hakokieł stał z wytrzeszczonymi gałkami. Po chwili oberwał kamieniem. - Prima Aprilis, żartowałam. No gadaj. - powiedziała niebieskooka smoczyca lądując przy kumplu. - Eee... Eh. No więc... Ej, ale bolał ten kamień. :c - Nie mazgaj się tylko mów. xD - No dobra. Więc poleciałem z nią na jakąś wyspe. Powiedziałem jej, że lęcę na Smoczą Wyspę i kazałem jej wracać inną drogą. - Wooow, niezły dowcip miszczu. - To nie koniec! Więc nakierowałem ją na skały! Haha, ale się zaskoczy! - Jak to... NA SKAŁY?! - Spokojnie, nic jej nie będzie. Tylko się zaskoczy. Ominie je. - Ona lata gorzej od innych Zębaczy, nie pamiętasz?! Hakokieł siedział przestraszony. - Ło kurde - Lecimy po nią! - krzyknęła Toffina. - Szybko, gdzie to jest?! - Leć za mną! Kiedy byli już na miejscu, ujrzeli zmaltretowaną Rose, leżącą na jednej ze skał. - Rose! Ocknij się! - zawołała Toffina. - Co... hę? Kim wy jesteście? - odezwała się zdziwiona Śmiertniczka. - O nie! Straciła pamięć! Dwa Ponocniki patrzyły się na przyjaciółkę z przerażeniem - Prima Aprilis! - po chwili zawołała rozbawiona Rose. - Ale was nabrałam! - Co?! - Wiedziałam, że Hakokieł robi mnie w bambuko! - Rose! Przecież wpadłaś na skały! - Złamałam pare kości, ale warto było, żeby zobaczyć te wasze miny! - Smoczyca zaczęła tańczyć zwycięzki taniec zwycięzcy. W tym czasie Szczerbatek świetnie bawił się na imprezie. - Hej stary! - przywitali się Jot i Wym. - Nie chciałbyś może dać Wichurze tych kwiatów? - Zębiróg podał kwiaty Nocnej Furii. - Na pewno się ucieszy, laski na to lecą! - Kwiaty? A tak, tak, jasne! - ciemny smok nic nie myśląc, wziął je i podszedł do Śmiertniczki. - Hej Wichura! Fajna impra, nie? - O tak, jest świetnie! - No więc... Chciałem Ci dać te kwiaty. Smoczyca uradowana powąchała rośliny - O na Thora.. - Co? Podobają Ci się? :D - Nie - odpowiedziała niskim tonem, odwracając się ze spulchniałym pyskiem. - Ja po prostu mam uczulenie na petunie! - CO?! Jot i Wym tarzali się na podłodze ze śmiechu. - Prima Aprilis Szczerba! - krzyknęli śmiejąc się w niebogłosy. Niestety Wichurze i Szczerbatkowi nie było do śmiechu. Śmiertniczka płacząc, pobiegła w stronę Sztukamięc - Sztusia! Nie uwierzysz! D: - Lubię dorsz - odpowiedziała. - Co? - Lubię dorsz. - Alee... - Lubię dorsz. - O co cho... - Lubię dorsz. - Ale o co Ci chodzi?! - LUBIĘ DOOORSZ! - i skoczyła z klifu, lecąc ku słońcu. (Wiem, to nie miało sensu ;-;) U Czkawki jak zwykle... Nudy. Chodził po wiosce i mówił wszystkim jakie to Prima Aprilis jest żałosne i bez sensu. - Dziewczyny, naprawdę chcecie to robić? - zapytał zrezygnowany Szpadkę i Wiktorusię. - Pewnie! To będzie dowcip roku! - zahihotały. - Ehhh... - przyszły wódz Berk odszedł z opuszczonymi rękoma. Pięć minut przed przyjęciem Stoicka, Wiktorusia i Szpadka szykowały się do najbardziej skomplikowanego i oryginalnego dowcipu świata - wyskoczeniu zza skały i krzyknięciu "BU". - Ale będzie beka Szpadka! - No! Braciszek nie będzie wychodził z domu przez 3 tygodnie! Zawału dostanie, he he he! - Hę? Zaraz, nie chcemy go wystraszyć na śmierć! - Serio? Ehhh... - zrezygnowana Szpadka odłożyła topór. - O idzie! - oznajmiła Wiktorusia. Dziewczyny stały w bezruchu. - Czeekaj... Chyba o czymś zapomniałyśmy... - Aa! Miałyśmy się schować! - A no tak! Szybko, za skałę! Dziewczyny cierpliwie wyczekiwały odpowiedniego momentu i wyskoczyły zza skały. Jednak one wyglądały na bardziej przerażone. - Co tak stoicie? Właśnie szedłem do Stoicka na imprę - zaczął mówić pewny siebie Mieczyk. - Do Stoicka...? - zapytały równocześnie. - No tak. Hej, też wam jest tak zimno? - Ej stary - mówiła Wiktorusia z wytrzeszczonymi gałami - Ty wiesz, że nie masz spodni? - O kurczę! - zareagował natychmiastowo - No właśnie mi coś nie pasowało... No dobra, to idę do domu. Dzięki dziewczyny! Bez was nigdy bym się nie skapnął! Przyjaciółki nadal ani drgnęły. - Okeeeey... - wykrzywiła się Wiki. - Idziemy na żelki? - zaproponowała Szpadka. - A co to? - A nie wiem. Zapadła wiekopomna cisza. A zaraz po niej, dziewczyny udały się na przyjęcie. Wszyscy na imprezie bawili się i pili przeterminowanego Jaknoga i mocnego fulla. Wtem nastąpił wielki wybuch, który rozwalił połowe Great Hall. Wikingowie w popłochu zaczęli krzyczeć i panikować. - CISZA! - wrzasnęła Wiktorusia wchodząc na stół. - Panie i Panowie... a, i Czkawuś... Hej, gdzie Czkawuś? A nieważne..., więc chcę ogłosić, że ktoś rozwalił nam połowe budynku, a ja i Muffina możemy odszukać winowajcę. Oczywiście za niewielką opłatą. - Jaką? - zapytał zdziwiony i zdenerwowany Stoick. - Musicie dać nam 15 kilogramów bitej śmietany. - Wiki, co ty odwalasz?! - Muffina zapytała natychmiastowo. - Spokojnie Muff, wiem co robię. - No chyba nie... - No więc zaczynamy szukać od teraz! Siostry udały się na pole. - Przeczuwam, że winowajca mógł się tu gdzieś schować... - zaczęła mówić przekonana o swojej racji Wiktorusia. - A ja przeczuwam, że zaraz stratuje nas stado jaków... - He he he, oj Muffina, to tylko takie przeczucie... - nagle po Wiktorusi przebiegła gromada jaków. - Ałć... 10 minut później Muffina stała nad łożem, w którym leżała jej siostra. Były w domu Pyskacza. - No panienko! Pierwsze słyszę, żeby po kimś przebiegło stado jaków! - mówił Pyskacz serdecznie się śmiejąc. - Haha, ale śmieszne... - przewróciła oczami Wiki. - Muff, nie dam rady dalej prowadzić śledztwa..., ale oddaj mi trochę bitej śmietany... a, i zatrudniłam Ci pomocnika! Do środka wszedł Mieczyk. - Co?! On?! - wzdrygnęła się Muffina. - Powodzenia życzę! :D - uśmiechnęła się jej siostra. Mieczyk i Muffina po niedługiej chwili znaleźli się na miejscu zbrodni. - Nie wierzę, że muszę to robić...- odrzekła zdenerwowana dziewczyna. - Hej, nie przesdzaj! - TY JESTEŚ DEBILEM! - No to akurat prawda, ale to nie oznacza, że lubię mango, bo sarna kaszalot. - Tak... Debil 100%... Idąc dalej, z obawem rozglądali się do okoła, patrząc na zdemolowane stoły i pozbijane dzbany. - Mieczyk, zapal pochodnię, bo ciemno tu jak w mózgowinie Dagura... Hej! Głąbie! - zawołała z niepokojem dziewczyna. - M-Mieczyk? Tymczasem u Wiktorusi... - DAWAJ PAN TE LEKI! - Ale jeszcze nie pora! - DAWAJ LEKI! MUSZĘ BYĆ ZDROWSZA I PIĘKNIEJSZA! Pyskacz zaczął płakać. Ekhem em... Wracając do "detektywów" Nawoływania nic nie dały. Chłopak po prostu... zniknął. Muff przerażona szła przed siebie aż znalazła się w małej komnatce. - Co tu sie... AAAAA! - krzyknęła przestraszona, ponieważ ujżała postać, siedzącą przed nią na krześle. - AAAAAA! - zareagowała tajemnicza osoba. - AAAAAaaa... a... Stoick?! - dziewczyna poznała wodza wioski. - Co ty tu robisz?! - Ja? Ja pracuję - odpowiedział. - Przecież wszystko jest rozwa... A nieważne... A tak w ogóle to porwało gdzieś Mieczyka. I gdzie on jest? I kto rozwalił Great Hall?! Kto chciałby to zrobić?! Kto jest na tyle odważny?! Czemu masło orzechowe jest jednocześnie słodkie i słone?!?! AAAAAA! - w presji wywaliła Stoick'a przez okno. - O MATKO! PRZEPRASZAM! - szybko zawołała. - Nic nie szkodzi! I tak już miałem złamaną ręke... A nie! TO PISZCZEL! Muffina lekko zaskoczona udała się w stronę jednego ze stołów. W jednej chwili coś chwyciło ją za rękę i wciągnęło pod jeden z nich. - Co to by... MIECZYK?! - krzyknęła. - CO TU SIĘ DZIEJE? - No tak sobie po prostu szedłem aż... - chłopak nie dokończył zdania i zawołał - UWAŻAJ! ZA TOBĄ! Dziewczyna nie zastanawiając się długo, wzięła patelnię do ręki i zaczeła walić nią gdzie popadnie. - W PRAWO! W LEWO! ZA TOBĄ! PRZED TOBĄ! - na powiadomienie "przed tobą" rąbnęła Mieczyka w łeb. - ZAMKNIJ SIĘ, WIEM GDZIE JEST! - syknęła na towarzysza i złapała tajemniczą osobę do worka. ( XDD ) Pare godzin póżniej wszyscy zebrali się przy Great Hall, aby zobaczyć "wybuchacza budynków". - Udało nam się go złapać! Siedzi w tym worku - Muffina powiadomiła zebranych wikingów. - Pokażcie nam go! - zarządał tłum. Dziewczyna powoli otworzyła worek a z niego wyszła... Wiktorusia. - WIKI?! - krzyknęła zdziwiona Muff - JAK TO?! Miałaś być u Pyskacza w domu, żeby Cię do końca wyleczył! - No tak. Ale było nudno, więc poszłam do Great Hall. I nie wiedziałam gdzie leżą żelki, więc zapytałam Mieczyka. A potem ktoś zaczął walić mnie patelnią w łeb i schował do worka. Ale dzięki Ci Muff, że mnie uratowałaś, bo ten gościu był baaardzo niemiły. :/ - ŻE CO?!?! ALE... EHH... (wszyscy robią facepalm'a... Wieeelkiego facepalm'a) To kto jest winowajcą?! Wikingowie stali zamyśleni, aż z tłumu wyszedł rozbawiony Czkawuś, krzycząc: - I CO PATAFIANY? JA TO ZROBIŁEM! A MÓWILIŚCIE, ŻE CZKAWUŚ TO GBUUUR I SIĘ NIEEE ZNAA. BOOM WAM W TWARZ! JESTEM KRÓLEM PRIMA APRILIS, KRÓLEM!!! (Czkawuś zaczyna tańczyć jak ludziki z Goat Simulator) DI ENT Tak wiem, reakcja typu: Lol, to nie ma sensu, rzal ,unsup, jaki debil to pisał!!!11@! Moja wyobraźnia jest po prostu...po prostu. xD LUBIĘ DORSZ 300px Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Konkursowe Kategoria:Zakończone